Towels are widely used in a variety of sports and recreational activities by users such as sportsmen, fishermen, hunters, and golfers for a variety of purposes. Such purposes may include, but are not limited to, wiping sweat of faces and/or hands of the users; and drying and/or cleaning of playing equipments, and such similar equipments or accessories that may be employed by the users. Accordingly, there is an increase in demand of having the towels readily accessible whenever needed by the users.
More particularly, the users such as the sportsmen require towels to be readily accessible at all times while playing sports. For example, in the game of golf, it is important that playing equipment, such as clubs and balls, remains dry and free from dirt for increasing the accuracy of shots taken by golfers while playing golf. Further, it is essential that the playing equipment is regularly dried to remove moisture during highly humid conditions. Furthermore, it is important that golfers' hands remain dry to enhance grip on the clubs while playing. To serve the aforementioned requirements, the golfers store the towels inside golf bags, access them when required, and subsequently use them for cleaning and drying their playing equipment and/or their hands.
However, most often than not, after using the towels, the golfers forget to replace the towels back in the golf bags. Consequently, the towels may get misplaced. Moreover, the process of accessing the towels from the golf bags is time consuming, and may cause distraction and discomfort to the golfers while playing golf. It should be understood that such problems may be faced by any of the aforementioned users who require towels while performing a particular activity. Accordingly, users, including golfers, require a holding apparatus for holding the towels, such that the holding apparatus is attached to items of the users, thereby making the towels readily accessible while performing the activity. Suitable examples of such items include, but are not limited to, belts, trousers, and other articles of clothing of the users.
Various holding apparatuses have previously been disclosed that may be employed by the users for holding towels to an item, such as a belt and/or any other article of clothing, of the users. A conventional holding apparatus includes a clasp that extends through an eyelet of a towel. Further, the clasp releasably connects with an item of a user. However, the conventional holding apparatus requires the towel to include the eyelet as a means for attaching the towel to the clasp that attaches to the item of the user. Accordingly, such a conventional holding apparatus may be capable of holding only those towels that include eyelets or such similar means of attachment.
Another conventional holding apparatus includes an upper portion that includes a means for fastening to a user's front waist area. Further, the conventional holding apparatus includes a lower portion, which has a layer of a towel of a specific shape and dimension. However, the conventional holding apparatus is capable of holding a towel of a specific shape and dimension thereby reducing flexibility of the user to choose any kind of a towel. Accordingly, such a conventional holding apparatus has a limited utility and may not be used to hold different kinds of readily available towels.
Still another conventional holding apparatus is capable of providing an easy access of the towel by a user but includes a mechanism that permanently secures the towel to the conventional holding apparatus, thereby preventing removal of the towel from the conventional holding apparatus when required for washing purposes after use.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a holding apparatus that may be employed by a user for removably holding a towel. Further, the holding apparatus should be capable of attaching to an item, such as a belt and/or any other article of clothing, of the user to provide an easy accessibility of the towel by the user. Furthermore, the holding apparatus should be easily disassembled, thereby providing a convenient way to remove the towel from the holding apparatus. Moreover, the holding apparatus should be light-weight, and easy-to-use. Additionally, the holding apparatus should be able to hold towels of any shape and size.